This invention relates to the field of fluid line connectors and, more particularly, to a latching assembly for preventing disengagement of two interconnected fluid line connectors.
Braking systems for commercial vehicles have long relied on pressurized air for operation. In such an air braking system, the brake shoes or disk pads engage and disengage their respective drum or disk in response to changes in air pressure within the braking system. The system is normally designed so that when unpressurized, the brakes engage the wheels to prevent further rotation. Air pressure must then be supplied to force the shoes or pads away from the respective drum or disk, causing the brakes to release the wheels. Such a braking system offers safety in that an undesired failure of the air pressurization system is less likely to cause a failure of the braking system.
Commercial vehicles having such air brakes are coupled with, and uncoupled from, one another on a frequent basis. To facilitate ease of use, fluid line connectors have been developed that facilitate quick interconnection of air brake lines. For example, a semi-trailer typically has air brake lines that terminate on the forward end of the trailer in a connector that is coupled to a complemental connector on the tractor. Railroad cars often have fluid line connectors for their braking systems as well. The connector is often of the style known as a "glad hand." Glad hand connectors are widely used because they facilitate quick and easy interconnection of fluid lines, such as air brake lines.
Problems arise when two interconnected fluid line connectors disengage at an undesired time. A complete disengagement between the connectors usually triggers a highly application of the braking system. If the fluid lines of multiple vehicles, such as railroad cars, are interconnected, the potential for problems from unwanted stoppages and possible equipment damage increases. Loose or improperly connected fluid line connectors may also cause brake failures under some circumstances. While the problem of undesired fluid line connector disengagement has been recognized, solutions have involved complex mechanical or lock and key arrangements.
To overcome these and other limitations of the prior art, an improved fluid line connector is desirable that is easy to operate and manufacture.